une année sans toi
by Veuve Noir
Summary: Derek loup-garou à l'armée! Absence, retrouvaille surprise, une nuit d'amour !
1. Le retour

Derek / Allison

Une année … Sans toi

Cela fait une année entière qu'elle n'avait pas vu son mari, il lui manquait plus que tout. Allison Hale était comme à son habitude dans la cuisine à se préparé le petit déjeuner pour elle et son fils âgé de 1 ans et demi, elle le regarda manger ses fruits avec ces mains en babillant comme un fou, elle souri d'un triste sourire en le regardant, il était la réplique parfait de Derek, les cheveux noir, les yeux verts et le souris ravageur comme son père. Cela fera 2 semaines qu'elle n'avait pas entendu de ces nouvelles, elle essaie de ne pas paniquer en se disant qu'il devait être très occupé sur le terrain, et n'as pas le temps d'écrire comme à son habitude, mais plus le temps passait plus son inquiétude augmentait car même si son mari était un loup-garou Alpha, il n'était pas invincible,une balle dans la tête faisait mourir tout le monde.

Depuis qu'elle avait compris que ce n'était pas la faute de Derek, la mort de sa mère et qu'elle arrêta d'essayer de le tuer, et compris ces sentiments pour lui et devenue son compagnon leur vie, surtout bien meilleure en compagnie de leur pack. C'est sur que certain jour on été plus dur que d'autres car être la nièce de la chienne qui a manipulé, tuer tout la famille de son mari n'était pas facile, surtout quand sa tante était revenu, qu' elle l'avait abattu, kidnapper et torturer, et être le loup-garou qui a mordu sa mère pour sauver Scott ,mais ça elle l'a su plus tard quand elle a fait craché le morceau à Stiles. Alors se fut plus facile à accepter.

Maintenant qu'il était à 3 jours de Noël, il lui manque beaucoup car depuis ils sont devenus amis, amants puis marié, elles passait chaque Noël avec le pack, sans exception, c'était devenu leur rituel. Les 3 jours passèrent, rapidement, entre les visites du pack, faire le ménage, ajouter, des décorations ici et là pour que tous soit parfait, les derniers achats de Noël, le 25 décembre arriva plus rapidement que prévue .

Allison a passé la journée à faire cuire le dîner de Noël pour une petit armé car recevoir la visites de 5 loup -garous et 3 humains qui mange autant, ils en faillaient beaucoup de nourriture. Le soir venu, 10 personnes étaient à table qui les accueil avec facilité, sans problème pour les personnes présente de bouger librement sans frapper quelqu'un surtout quand on a un hyperactif dans le pack.

Tous était entrain de rire, parler, gesticuler( surtout Stiles comme à son habitude ), se donner des baiser quelque fois, et Allison qui été sur la chaise de Derek depuis qu'il est parti ,dos à la porte d'entré, ne vit pas une dernière personnes passés la pas de la porte silencieusement comme à son habitude, d'un coup le silence s'abattit sur la pièce, on entendait plus personne parler, Lydia, Stiles Isaac, Jackson, Boyd, Erica, Scott et Danny, regardèrent la porte, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, Allison les regarda surprises

-Bien voyons, ça vas ? Demanda-t-elle surprise

Personne ne répondit jusqu'à ce que Lydia et Mickaël, le fils de Derek, crièrent en même temps

- Derek ,Papa crièrent-ils

Allison les regarda complètement choqué, avant de se lever, se retourner vers la personne présente à l'entée et de se jeter dans ces bras, en pleurant de soulagement elle l'embrassa amoureusement , avant de se mettre en colère, de le frapper à la poitrine plusieurs fois, en criant

-Je te déteste, j'avais plus de tes nouvelles depuis 2 semaines , 2 semaines Derek Hale, j'étais inquiètes non d'un dieu ! cria-elle en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de son mari.

Derek n'essaya même pas de bloquer les coups, il savait qu'elle en avait besoin pour déstresser, après encore quelque coups, elle se laissa s'apaiser contre le corps de Derek, il la serra doucement mais fermement dans ces bras en l'embrassant sur le dessus de la tête. Il leva ces yeux sur les autres, et leurs accorda un vrai sourire, même pas deux secondes après, tout le pack était autour de Derek et Allison, Danny qui avait pris Mickaël dans ces bras le donna à Derek, qui le serra dans ces bras et déposant des bisous partout ou il pouvait sous le rire de son fils et celle de sa famille. Ils restèrent entrelacer comme ça encore 10 minutes pour être interrompu par Scott

-Bon c'est pas rien mais on peut aller finir de manger ? demanda Scott

Tout le monde rigola, car tous savaient comment Scott était gourmand, le monde repris leur place, Derek s'assit à sa place ``Alpha`` et immédiatement Allison s'assit sur ces genoux.

La meute fixèrent Derek et Allison, Derek regarda avant de parler,

-Pourquoi vous nous fixer ? demanda-t-il

-Car on attend que tu commence à manger répondit Stiles

-C'est une marque de respect envers l'Alpha et comme Allison est ta compagnon, quand tu n'était pas là, on attendait que c'est elle qui commence répondit encore une fois Stiles

Derek hocha la tête, pris la fourchette et avala une bouché du plat s'en suivi des bruits de fourchettes. Derek regarda autour de la table ,heureux d'être de retour, surtout pour Noël et de le passer avec sa famille ou comme il aime les appeler son pack.

Derek tourna la tête vers sa femme, et l'embrassa

-Je t'aime chuchota-t-il

Allison lui répondit par un autre baiser et pris Mickaël des bras de son mari pour qu'il puisse manger.


	2. une soirée

Bon désoler que sa soit pas venu plus rapidement, disons que j'avais mille chose a faire et pas le temps a me concentrer à sa mais maintenant je suis la alors je vais la finir, des nouvelles fics sont à venir mais je les posterais pas tout de suites je veux les avancer les plus possibles , les écrire à l'ordi et après les poster comme ça sa serait pas fait avec une certain retard. Le rafting M est bientôt à venir,

et sa seras le chapitre 3 quand se serra rendu là si vous n'aimer pas vous pourriez sauter pour aller directement au chapitre 4 pour savoir la fin de l'histoire. Le chapitre sera marqué : Caractère M chapitre 3. Et tous mes autres fics seront comme ça si il y a des séquences de sexes, caractère indécence je vais essayer de les isoler par chapitre pour que vous puissiez sauter. Ou si je suis incapables car sa à besoin d'être dans le chapitre sa serait écrit d'où sa commence et quand sa fini.

Alors trop de blabla je vous laisse la lire.

précédemment :

Derek hocha la tête, pris la fourchette et avala une bouché du plat s'en suivi des bruits de fourchettes. Derek regarda autour de la table ,heureux d'être de retour, surtout pour Noël et de le passer avec sa famille ou comme il aime les appeler son pack.

Derek tourna la tête vers sa femme, et l'embrassa

-Je t'aime chuchota-t-il

Allison lui répondit par un autre baiser et pris Mickaël des bras de son mari pour qu'il puisse manger

chapitre 2 :

–Alors Derek, c'est comment l'armé, demanda Lydia

–Un peu dur surtout quand on voit comment ces gens vive, mais à force on s'y habitue, j'aimerais leur apporter plus que de les surveiller, mais je sais pas comment. Dit-il

–Tu en fait quand même beaucoup, passer tout ce temps là-bas alors que tu pourrais être ici avec ta famille. C'est un énorme sacrifice. Dit Jackson

–Oui, je sais, mais pour l'année prochain je serais ici ,alors je vais en profiter pour passer le plus de temps avec vous tous. Répondit-il

Tous le regardèrent bouche bée à l'annonce ce fut Isaac en premier qui poussa un cri de joie, d'avoir enfin son `papa la maison lui apporta un certain confort, même si depuis des années son mari Jackson lui apporte aussi une sécurité, une famille, et la présence de Derek pour Isaac, lui est tous aussi important, car il a remplacé son vrai père violant, par quelque chose de vrai sentiment d'amour paternel, la sécurité, le sentiment d'être aimé, par lui et la meute, car c'est ça vrai famille. Comme on dit l'ADN nous définie, mais l'amour nous complète.

–Pour combien de temps? questionna-t-il surexciter

–Pour une année entière, alors je vais avoir tous le temps pour rattraper ce que j'ai manqué, fiston dit Derek

–oui! s'exclama Isaac

–Tu es sérieux tu reviens pour l'année complète demanda Allison

–Oui, tu vas devoir m'endurer pour l'année qui suit dit-il en rigolant

–Oh, sa vas! Dit-elle en le frappant à la poitrine

–Aie! Mima-t-il en se prenant la poitrine

Allison lui tira la langue et les autres rirent de bon cœur, soulager de savoir leur Alpha, père à la maison en sécurité.

Les discussions furent animées pour le reste de la soirée, entre temps, Derek avait couché Mickaël dans sa chambre pour qu'il dorme. La soirée se passa rapidement, vers minuit la meute commence à quitter, en se disant au revoir, se fixant des dates pour faire des sorti etc, les derniers à quitter furent Jackson et Isaac, caler contre la poitrine de son mari,

–Est-ce que vous voulez qu'on prennent Mickaël avec nous ? demanda Jackson en passant ces mains sur la taille d'Isaac pour les reposer sur son ventre.

–Non sa vas on va le laissez dormir, le pauvre petit est fatigué dit Derek en tenant son fils endormi dans ces bras après l'avoir récupérer plus tôt dans la soirée à cause de ces pleures

–Ok, bonne nuit, content que tu soit de retour papa dit Isaac en souriant

–oui bonne nuit à vous aussi, ne faite pas trop de bêtise je suis pas assez vieux pour être grand-père Dit-il en riant

Jackson ,Isaac et Allison le regardèrent complètement choquer, ne s'entendant pas à une joke de la part de Derek

–Chéri,! s'exclamant dégoûter d'avoir imaginer la scène de ses amis

–Je pense qu'on va y aller dit Jackson aussi rouge qu'une tomate Isaac hocha la tête, le visage de la même couleur que son mari.

Après ça, ils disparurent de la maison. Une fois tous le monde parti, Derek et Allison allèrent porter encore une fois Mickaël au lit, une fois le petit couché, Derek embrassa son fils,et Allison fit de même, ils restèrent là quelques minutes, Allison parfaitement caler dans les bras de son mari, avant de se diriger vers leur chambre.

Bon bien chapitre 2 fini

le troisième chapitre c'est la scène rating M, après il restera sûrement un chapitre ou deux!

Laisser des reviews!c'est toujours agréables

VN;)


End file.
